Aaron Grey
Character Summary Aaron belongs to both the OC Roleplaying as well as the Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni roleplaying section. He has a violent mindset that is--in his mind--justified as handing out proper judgment. Past "What if this is all just a dream?" Aaron gazed blindly up from the bed, his small hands slowly clenching and unclenching as he came to alertness. A feeling of drifting loomed over him, sound distant and vision distorted... What was wrong with him? What was happening?! Though he knew others where in the room he could not turn his head to look, the strength nonexistent. Not simply far off, like pulling it from a well, but simply gone. He strained himself to try and understand... Try and remember what had happened or why he was here... Then some of the murmured voices became clearer, just legible, words of ink on a page soaked in wine. "He will not remember a thing... Surprised he is even alive after a hit like that. We will keep him under observation for a few days.""Will he be ok? I mean... Will he be functional?""I feel at this point we will all be surprised if he can even speak... We will put him with a new family. Maybe this time things will go the way it is supposed to...""Poor boy. Lets get him out of here" Aaron's heart sped up, blood oozing from his brow into the gauze bandage, Panic hit... he was hurt bad and now he could feel his body picking up on what the nerves have been screaming all along. As the pain began to swell and his heart pounded, the world began to fade to black, a single drop of blood overwhelming the bandage and slowly rolling into his eye. As the walls painted themselves red and it faded to black Aaron could feel himself wondering... Who am I now? Aaron was 11 at the time. Now years have past and his life before the hospital has been spun out before him. He had been in the car with his mother and father.... The car swerved to avoid a truck and they sailed off a ravine. They claim that it took them almost 2 hours for them to reach the car to get him out. His parents had not survived. He was adopted after about 5 months in a home and moved to a new city. Though he was not ever shown a photo of his mother and father he imagined what they looked like regularly back then. Now his foster mother had them moving to a new place, a new city with new people... Everything had been relativity normal... Until Hinamizawa. That is where Aaron really began to find out who he was... And where he had come from. Appearance Aaron is 5'6" in height and 132 pounds in weight. He has stormy blue eyes. Personality He is extremely intelligent and tries to keep an open mind to all possibilities, though he often acts in an unintelligent matter, playing off of the desires that he makes hidden. Often compulsive he will act while thinking, sometimes making for a necessary retreat which is luckily made easy by his gift for roof running. He always tries to meet people with an open and general rule of acceptance, holding a general respect for all members of society, though once this sense of respect is lost his vengeance and embitterment can be difficult to shake. Like many, he struggles to find purpose were none seems to lay. Bearing a hate for those with closed minds and for the most part avoids unplanned meetings. Aaron has always tried using his strength in a methodical fashion over straight conflict and has a knack for such things. With an obsessive mindset he struggles to give each thing purpose and fears that life is without an innate purpose or greater scheme. He dislikes bullies and has some really interesting ways of making sure that others do not step on the joys others try to gain in life. Aaron is a firm believer in all kinds of freedom, not liking when people are smothered in any way by a social or physical prison. A final though largely contributing factor of Aaron's mind is he hides a thirst for violence and often will rationalize his actions with the mindset of distributing justice. When presented in such a situation he could almost be viewed as a different person entirely, his predatory sense of viciousness overcoming the normally pleasant, charismatic person he is portrayed as. Abilities and Weapons Abilities Weapons Relationships Roleplay Differentiations Trivia *Extremely curious Category:OC Character Category:Higurashi Category:Crossover